


Voltron Legendary Defender Soulmate au

by LW2LittleWolf



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LW2LittleWolf/pseuds/LW2LittleWolf
Summary: SoulmateEvery soul mark is different. Some have a design of their counterparts favorite thing, sometimes a scar that you soulmate has. And then the one that annoys a lot of them. Freckles that are there mates favorite color.Everyone on Earth have wings.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith  
My soul mark is different. My soul mark is a Moon and stars. The moon is blue, and the stars light blue/teal or white in different lights. I usually were a cat mask to cover it. My favorite colors are maroon, and black. The black because I don't like to stick out, and the maroon because it reminds me that not everything in life is normal.  
Everyone on Earth has wings. Mine are black. But if I have them in there smaller form they also have maroon tips. I love space, so i'm kind of glad that my soul mate shares my interest on the moon and beyond.   
Pidge my friend has wings that match her hair color with green tips. She usually tries to pass herself off as a boy, or she did. I haven't seen her since her brother, dad, and Shiro went missing on the kerberos mission. I had been going to the Garrison at the time and telling her off all the things we did there. Her real name is Katie, but since her brother called her Pidge, I took to calling her that to. It used to annoy her.  
I've been living in a shack in the dessert, but not mostly by choice. I punched Iverson form saying that my ‘brother’ the best pilot had made a mistake that killed him and Pidges family. And since then I have been trying to find the source of an energy. It seems to be coming from a series of caves, and they all have carvings in it. Each cave has a slightly different story of a blue lion. One of them shows an arrival that will happen soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I got caught up in my step farther going to the hospital, my dad getting arrested for something he didn't do, and several more things. Also school.

Pidge

I haven't seen Keith in years, and it is starting to bug me. Lance has been an insufferable prick towards Keith for a while. Ever since he got kicked out. I was just entering the school as I heard Iverson insult Shiro's skills as a pilot. I saw the second that Keith started to launch himself at Iverson. I didn't even call out a warning. I agreed wholeheartedly with Keith on him punching Iverson. 

I don't think that those three are dead, and neither did Keith, so when Iverson insulted Shiro, he snapped and punched him.   
“Hey Pidge, have you seen Lance, he seems to be hiding out somewhere, and Iverson is so going to give us a talking to.” came a voice from behind me. I turned around and there was my soulmate. He didn't know this of course, but his freckles were green, my color. Mine were yellow, and so easier to hide under my glasses. I didn't need them, but they were my brothers, and he gave them to me before his mission. Hunks wings were black with yellow.

I was dressed as a boy mainly because they would throw me out if I showed myself as a girl. And that was because I had hacked into Iverson's computer several times, and I wasn't allowed to. 

“I think I saw him head towards your room. Probably thinking of a new bonding exercise. I swear if it is to go hang out with girls again I will shoot him. All he ever thinks of is girls. And it is kind of annoying. Its constantly getting in the way of our training, and sometimes it even gets so bad as to mess up everyone in the group flying drills. Oh, and then of course that stupid jealousy over Keith, I don't even know who that is. I used to have a friend named Keith, but he disappeared a while ago.” I said, and started ranting about Lance as we walked to his room. Lance and Hunk shared a room, so Hunk easily got in. He held the door for me to enter. 

Lance was sitting on his bed, and surprisingly there wasn't a bunch of girl picks on his bed. Lances wings were folded against his back and you couldn't really tell what color they wear in this light, but I knew. His wings were the same medium, dark brown as his hair, and had blue tips. I didn't know him well, but I knew he thought that his wings were ugly. Everyone else in the academy had 'beautiful' wings, but his to him, his looked dull. in my opinion, I like his wings more than my own. His entire family had blue tips, but he was the only one with brown hair, so brown wings. The rest of his family form what I've seen in pictures have black hair. 

His mother had given him two necklaces before he came here. One was a red/maroon piece of coral, and the other was blue like his wings. The blue one was to go to his soul mate, and the maroon one was his, to match his mark. His mark was a moon and stars. The stars were light red/pink, or white in different lights. His moon was maroon, and I had a slight feeling that that mark and coloring were familiar in a way, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe I've seen it before?

“Oh, hey guys.” Lance said. 

“Come one man, were going to be late for the simulator, and you know how Iverson is.” Hunk complained. 

We got to the simulator room and changed just before the simulator started. We failed like usual. 

(one week later)

I snuck out of my dorm like usual tonight. I soon had my equipment setup and listening to the alien radio chatter I could connect to. Tonight though something was different. It was a lot louder and more of it than usual.   
Suddenly I felt one of my headphones get pulled off and Lances voice say into my ear, “you come up here to rock out?”  
I jumped about three feet before trying to explain. Hunk kept trying to touch my equipment, but I snap at him.   
Suddenly Hunk mentioned a shape careening towards Earth's surface.   
Lance was in total shock, then I said that we had to go see what it was, at the same time that the announcement was made for everyone to stay inside.   
When we reached the cliff above it I set up my computer and hacked into the camera they had set up. In the ship was Shiro.   
His right arm was replaced by a prosthetic. They put him under and minutes later there was a series of explosions about a mile away.   
I saw a man on a hover bike ride up. “Are the aliens here?” Hunk shouted.  
“No, that was a distraction, for him!” I said pointing at the man.   
“No way, that guys always trying to one up me!” Lance shouted running towards the wreck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has two POVs in it. might be a long or short chapter, not sure yet.

Lance

One thing I couldn't stand in this world was Keith's mullet. And I had just seen it go into the ship to get Shiro. 

Keith 

The arrival had finally come to pass, so when I entered the ship, I was shocked to see that it was Shiro. 

“Nonononono nope I'm saving Shiro!” came a voice from the door. 

“Who are you?” I asked even as I saw Pidge in the door behind a chubby yellow fellow. 

Shiros wings were tough to work with, and honestly I wasn't sure how well I would be able to get him out anyways. 

“Never mind, let's just get out of here.” I said starting to drag Shiro away. 

Pidge and the Yellow dude took to the air as I pulled Shiro onto the hover bike. Blue climbed on behind and held Shiro. 

We raced away and I took them to my shack. 

When Shiro woke up the other three introduced each other. I could tell that Shiro recognized Pidge, but he chose not to show it. 

In the morning light I could see Lances, Blue’s, soul mark. And so could Shiro. I still had the mask on, so no one else saw that our marks matched.   
Hunk was the yellow dude’s name, and I saw Pidges soul-mark on him, but from what I could tell, she hadn't told them, and she had chosen to be thought of as a boy. 

Shiro and I talked about what we had been doing the last year, and Hunk said he had found something in Pidges journal. 

Pidge freaked of course, who wouldn't with someone snooping though there stuff, but I recognized the shape that was drawn on the paper. 

I took them to the cave, found a Blue lion, and said lion bonded to Lance. 

We took to space and soon landed on another planet, with a castle. Princess Allura woke up and explained everything with the help of her adviser Coran. 

(several months later)

Pidge had finally come out as a girl, and revealed that her and Hunk were soulmates, Allura and Shiro turned out to be soulmates, and Lance and I still had not confessed. I honestly don't think that Lance knows, but then again, I never revealed my soul-mark. I just didn't want then to think of Lance or myself any different. I had a feeling though that Pidge had figured it out and probably told Shiro, and Hunk since they kept shooting me pointed glances every time Lance and I were in the same room. 

Lance

Keith was hiding something from the rest of us, and I had a sneaky suspicion it was his soul-mark. Pidge, Hunk and Shiro kept shooting him glances, sometimes glancing towards me afterwards. 

(three weeks later)

Keith and I were paired on a mission and Keith seemed less accepting of this than I was. He was constantly trying to fly of on his own before Shiro, who was supervising the mission, shouted at him. 

This mission was suited best for us apparently, since we had found out some interesting facts. 

Keith

I was half galra, and apparently Lance was half Altean. Talk about a shock.   
This mission would need our special powers we had gained from our lions. Lance had powers over water and ice, and I had them over heat and fire. This planet was half and half. One side was fire, then other was ice. 

Since I didn't have complete control over my fire and Lance over his ice we were going to an uninhabited planet to save it from the galra, and to train in our powers. The other three had gotten control over their powers thanks to there soul-links, but since Lance didn't know his soulmate, and I didn't want to admit I was his mate, we didn't have control. 

We were able to save the planet, but Red had been damaged, and now I was trying to find out were Blue was. I had crashed landed on the border of the two sections, and I had no idea where Lance was. 

“Lance can you hear me? Come in Lance. Shiro, anybody?” I said into my coms, but there was no answer.


End file.
